


G/Love

by Cali_se



Series: Boosh Shorts [1]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Boosh Shorts, Challenge Response, Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted for a Boosh Shorts Challenge ~ Films. My film prompt: Love Story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	G/Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for a Boosh Shorts Challenge ~ Films. My film prompt: Love Story.

Love came at Howard like a boxing glove made of velvet, knocking him for six while stroking his face. It had taken its sweet time to find him, and was all the more intense because of it.

After a lengthy discussion with his inner pioneer, Howard decided to pursue this new adventure; to let his shy affections become known. Whatever happened, he would be ready for it. However long it took, he’d be patient. 

As it turned out, it didn’t take long for the proverbial cat to slip out of Howard’s bag...

...or for Vince to fall into his arms.


End file.
